Summer Camp
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Diana and her friends are going to summer camp at Camp Rio Grande. No flames or bad reviews allowed and would be reported.
1. Chapter 1

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are getting ready for a summer camp as a matter of fact. Their friends from school will be going as well of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to summer camp with their friends.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat now" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends saw the camp bus arrived at her house.

"The bus is here, girls" said Diana. "See you later, mom"

"Bye, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Have fun at fun"

Diana and her friends went to the camp bus and the bus leaves her house.

"I see our friends, Di" said Sue.

"Brandi, Lana, Brittney, Aria and Brianna are here" said Diana.

"Are you excited for our summer camp, girls?" Mrs. Jean asked.

The students are cheered for the trip.

"I am sitting with Margaret" said Sue.

"Our siblings can't wait for the summer camp too" said Diana.

"My mom is a chaperone for it" said Sue.

"Summer camp will be so much fun" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Our other friends are here as well"

"We will be arriving soon" said Nancy.

The bus arrived at Camp Rio Grande.

"We are here, girls" said Diana.

"This place looks amazing" said Sue.

Diana and her friends have got off the bus as the bus leaves Camp Rio Grande. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Unloading the Bus

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at Camp Rio Grande. They will be unloading the bus as a matter of fact. They loaded their stuff when they left home of course. There are a lot of stuff that the students take by the way. They will be having a great summer camp. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be unloading the bus.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"Camp Rio Grande is good place to go, girls" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we will have a great day here"

"There are a lot of activities here, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We have everything to bring to camp"

"Here comes the bus now, Di" said Sue.

"We are about to unload the stuff that we have" said Diana.

"I see some of our friends now" said Sue.

"Hi, girls" said Brandi.

"Hi, Brandi" said Diana. "How are you doing?"

"I am doing good so far, Di" said Brandi.

"Time to take out some stuff from the bus" said Diana.

"Let's do it, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the bus and began unloading the bus.

"Here's Brittney with her suitcase" said Nancy.

"I also brought my backpack as well" said Aria.

"That's nice of you, sis" said Brandi.

"Thanks" said Aria.

"I got out my stuff already" said Brittney.

"Did your mom help you?" Diana asked.

"Yep" said Brittney.

"I see Brianna and Lana" said Diana.

"We can help them" said Sue.

Diana and her friends helped Brianna and Lana taking out their stuff from the bus.

"Thanks, Di" said Brianna. "Unloading the Bus is a hard work"

"Let' help the rest of our friends, Di" said Sue.

After a while, Diana and her friends have finished unloading the bus.

"I think that's everything" said Diana.

"There's nothing left on the bus" said Nancy.

"Did you check it?" Diana asked.

"I sure did" said Nancy. "Let's go now"

The bus left Camp Rio Grande as Diana and her friends enters the camp. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Cabins

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now at Camp Rio Grande. They have already unloaded the bus as a matter of fact. They will be going to their cabins of course. They are three cabins for boys and girls by the way. They will be going there separate. Boys will be going to the boys' cabin and girls will be going to the girls' cabin. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to their cabin.

"That was a hard work, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to have a great day there"

"Here's comes our camp council" said Nancy.

"Welcome to our camp, boys and girls" said the camp council. "I am going to be our council"

"That is nice of her, Di" said Sue.

"I hope so too, Sue" said Diana.

"Boys will be going to the boys' cabin" said the camp council. "And girls will be going to the girls' cabin"

"How many cabins are there?" One of Diana's friends asked.

"There are three" said the camp council. "And bad kids are banned from this camp"

"That is good, ma'am" said Diana. "I don't want my siblings to be banned"

"Me either, Di" said Sue.

A bit later, Diana and her friends went to cabin A.

"We are here now, girls" said Diana.

"That is nice inside" said Sue.

"There is also a lot of bed here" said Nancy.

"My sister is at cabin B" said Aria.

"Same for mine" said Lana.

"Any reason?" Sue asked.

"Any girls that begins with a letter B goes to cabin B such as Brianna" said Lana.

"Bridget is with them" said Nancy.

"Only Margaret and Jean are not in cabin B" said Diana.

"Are they staying in cabin A like us?" Nancy asked.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana.

"I hope Bridget will be okay at cabin B" said Nancy.

"We will have fun at camp, girls" said Diana.

"Alright, Di" said Sue. "We are going to sleep here tonight"

Diana and her friends have all went to their cabins. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. New Girls

Diana, Sue and Nancy have recently got to their cabins. They will be meeting some new girls as a matter of fact. They have never met them before of course. They will be making some new friends by the way. This is the first time that they will meet new friends. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will make new friends.

"We have got our cabins, Di" said Sue.

"We sure did, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are going to have fun at camp today"

"We have Lana, Jean, Margaret, Aria and Nancy" said Sue.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "This is cabin A"

"We know who is in cabin B, Di" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "There's Brandi, Brittney, Bridget, Harriet, Maria and Brianna"

"Can we look around, Di?" Sue asked.

"Sure, we can, girls" said Diana. "Let's go outside"

Diana and her friends went outside.

"I see some new girls" said Diana.

"Hi, you three" said one of the new girls.

"I'm Diana and these are my friends, Sue, Nancy, Brianna, Aria, Brittney, Harriet, Jane, Brandi, Maria and Alex"

"Nice to see them, Di" said one of the new girls. "I'm Emily and these are my sisters, Mandy and Jean Bragg"

"Nice to see you three" said Sue. "I see more girls"

"I'm Michelle Palmer" said one of the new girls.

"Nice to see you" said Diana.

"I am Devin Harris" said one of the new girls.

"Great to see you, Devin" said Sue.

"I am Barbara Hunt" said one of the new girls.

"HI, Barbara" said Diana.

"I am Bonnie Marshall" said one of the new girls.

"Good to see you" said Sue.

"I am Marcela Brooke" said one of the new girls.

"Hi, Marcela" said Diana.

"I am Christina Ryan" said one of the new girls.

"Nice to see you" said Nancy.

"And I am Victoria Bailey" said one of the new girls.

"Great to see you, girls" said Diana. "Thank you for coming here"

Diana and her friends have made new friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	5. The Bad Girls

Diana, Sue and Nancy have recently met new girls after they arrived from camp. They are about to meet the bad girls as a matter of fact. They don't want them to be there of course. The bad girls can make fun of good kids by the way. They don't want that to happened. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will meet the bad girls.

"Nice to see some our new friends, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, our summer camp will be good this year"

"I like these girls, Di" said Nancy.

"We will see them again a little later" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw the bad girls entering the camp.

"Look who is here, Di" said Sue.

"What are they doing here?" Diana asked.

"I have no idea, Di" said Sue.

"They're not supposed to be here" said Nancy.

"I don't like those girls" said Diana.

"Me either, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends saw the bad girls bullying their new friends.

"Look what the bad girls are doing, Di" said Nancy.

"That can't be good" said Diana. "We need to stop them"

"That is a good idea" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to tell the camp council.

"What is going on, girls?" The camp council asked.

"The bad girls came to bully our new friends" said Diana.

"It looks like we just got an uninvited member to join our camp" said the camp council.

Diana and her friends went to stop the bad girls.

"Stop bullying our new friends" said Diana.

"Why?" One of the bad girls asked.

"Because it is disrespectful and could hurt their feelings" said Diana.

"I will take care of them, girls" said the camp council.

"Thanks" said Diana.

The camp council took the bad girls away.

"Are they gone now, Di?" Sue asked.

"They sure are, girls" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Sue. "I don't want to see them again"

The bad girls are officially banned from Camp Rio Grande. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Swimming Lessons

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their swimming lessons. They have never done that lesson as a matter of fact. The bad girls have already been taken away from Camp Rio Grande of course. This is the first time that they will be doing the swimming lesson by the way. They have already brought their swimsuits with them. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their swimming lessons.

"The bad girls are gone now" said Sue.

"Yes, they are, girls" said Diana. "In fact, I don't want to see them again"

"Me either, Di" said Nancy. "These girls are making fun of us"

"I don't want that to happen" said Diana.

"Neither do I, Di" said Sue. "What are we going to do today?"

"We are about to do the swimming lessons" said Diana.

"We have never done that before, Di" said Sue.

"This is the first time that we have the swimming lessons" said Diana. "We have brought our swimsuits with us"

At the swimming pool, Diana and her friends are now in their swimsuits getting ready for their first swimming lesson.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"This pool looks nice, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We can go swimming during our free time"

"Good afternoon, students" said the swimming teacher. "This is your first swimming lesson"

"We know that, ma'am" said one of the swimmers.

"Try to swim good, students" said the swimming teacher.

All the swimmers went to dive and began to swim.

"We are doing it, Di" said Sue.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "Make sure that you don't drown"

"We won't do that, Di" said Nancy. "We are doing good than the other swimmers"

"I agree with you, girls" said Diana. "We are almost done"

After a while, Diana and her friends have got out of the pool.

"Great swimming, girls" said Diana.

"That was a good swimming lesson for us" said Sue.

Diana and her friends did a good job at doing their swimming lessons. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. The Bad Kids' Cabin

Diana, Sue and Nancy had a good swimming lesson. They are having at camp so far as a matter of fact. Their friends are at the cabin of course. They are about to visit the bad kids' cabin by the way. They have never visited that cabin. They are about to see what they are up to. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be visiting the bad kids' cabin.

"Good swimming today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we done the swimming lessons"

"We can do again soon" said Nancy.

"I hope so, girls" said Nancy.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We can visit the bad kids' cabin" said Diana.

"I have never gone to that cabin" said Sue.

"Me either" said Nancy.

"We can only go there for a little bit" said Diana.

"That's fine with me, Di" said Sue. "There a lot of bad kids there"

Diana and her friends went to the bad kids' cabin.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"That is a lot of bad kids, Di" said Nancy.

"We just don't want them to say hi" said Diana.

"How come?" Sue asked.

"Because they will make fun of us" said Diana.

"I don't want that to happened" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"The bad kids always do bad things" said Diana.

"I don't do those like that, Di" said Sue.

"We are nice" said Diana. "Some of them are still asleep right now"

"We'll try not to wake them up" said Nancy.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "They'll try to bully us if we woke them up"

"Can we go already, Di?" Nancy asked. "One of the bad kids is looking for us"

"I guess so, girls" said Diana. "Let's go"

Diana and her friends have exited the bad kids' cabin.

"We are out now" said Sue.

"We will never go there again" said Diana.

"Good, Di" said Sue. "I don't like that cabin"

Diana and her friends have visited the bad kids' cabin. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Archery

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for an archery competition. They have already visited the bad kids' cabin as a matter of fact. They don't like that cabin of course. This will be the first time that they played archery by the way. They will have to point an arrow at the target. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be doing an archery competition.

"Morning, girls" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Sue. "Today, we are having a competition"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have been registered for the competition"

"What competition are we doing today?" Nancy asked.

"We are going to do an archery competition" said Diana.

"I have never played archery before" said Sue.

"Me either" said Nancy.

"This is the first time that you played it" said Diana.

"I get it now, Di" said Sue.

"Now you remember" said Diana. "We better get going now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue. "The archery competition is about to start"

At the archery competition, Diana and her friends brought some bow and arrows to shoot a target.

"That is a lot of opponents today, Di" said Sue.

"It will take a lot of practice, girls" said Diana.

"What should we do, Di?" Sue asked.

"You just have to look at the target and arrow will point at the target" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Nancy. "We should try it"

Diana and her friends began shooting the arrows.

"Keep an eye of what you're shooting at" said Diana.

"We haven't hit the center yet" said Sue.

"It is hard to do that" said Diana. "But you can do it"

"We better hurry up now, Di" said Sue. "Time is almost running out"

Later, the time has run out and team Rio Grande have won the competition.

"Good job, girls" said Diana. "We won the archery competition"

"We couldn't have done it without you, Di" said Sue.

"We can do it again soon" said Diana.

"It was only our first try" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends have done the archery competition. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Nature Hike

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go for a nature hike. They have recently done the archery competition as a matter of fact. They have won that competition of course. They haven't done a nature hike by the way. This will be first time that they done that. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going on a nature hike.

"Morning, girls" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Sue. "We are going to a nature hike"

"We sure are, girls" said Diana. "In fact, this is the first time that we are doing that"

"Never done a nature hike before" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We just have to follow the trail"

"I get it now" said Sue.

"Now you remember, girls" said Diana. "We can do that after we eat breakfast"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to go on a nature hike.

"Are you ready to go on a nature hike, girls?" Diana asked.

"Yes, we are, Di" said Sue. "I just brought water for us"

"Great idea" said Diana. "We just needed in case we are thirsty"

Diana and her friends began doing their nature hike.

"Nice weather today" said Nancy.

"It is sunny today, girls" said Diana.

"I hope it won't rain today" said Sue.

"I hope not, girls" said Diana. "We are about to cross the river"

Diana and her friends got on top of the log and they across the river.

"We just pass the river, Di" said Sue.

"Good thing that we didn't fall" said Nancy.

"We would get wet if we do, girls" said Diana. "Now let's continue"

Diana and her friends went to continue following the trail.

"I am getting thirsty, Di" said Sue.

"You brought some water with you" said Diana.

Sue brought out a bottle of water and drinks it.

"This is a good nature hike, Di" said Sue.

"We are about to continue now" said Diana. "Let's get going"

Diana and her friends are having a good nature hike. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Fishing

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go fishing. They have enjoyed their nature hike yesterday as a matter of fact. They can do their nature hike again of course. They have went fishing during camping by the way. This will be the first time that they went fishing at the lake. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going fishing.

"Morning, girls" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Sue. "We are about to go fishing today"

"We sure will, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have never gone fishing before"

"This is the first time that we are going fishing" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Hopefully that we can catch a lot of fish"

"I hope so too, Di" said Sue. "Do we have everything?"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "Let's have breakfast first and then we can go fishing"

"Okay, Di" said Nancy.

After they eat breakfast, Diana and her friends brought their fishing pole with them.

"Are you ready, girls?" Diana asked.

"We sure are, Di" said Sue.

"Then let's get going" said Diana.

At the lake, Diana and her friends are on the boat getting ready to go fishing.

"We should be quiet while we are fishing, girls" said Diana.

"I didn't know that, Di" said Sue.

"Now you remember, girls" said Diana. "The fish would run away if we talk too loud"

A bit later, a hook went down as Diana and her friends caught something.

"Looks like we caught something, girls" said Diana.

"We should reel it in" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends began to reel it in until they saw three fishes.

"We just caught three small fishes" said Sue.

"Great job, girls" said Diana. "Let's put them in the bucket"

"That's fine with me" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends are putting three small fishes in the bucket.

"This is a good idea, Di" said Sue. "We should never go fishing without our fishing rod"

"Let's try to catch some more fish" said Diana. "Let's try to be quiet"

Diana and her friends are doing a good job at fishing. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


End file.
